¿Ilusión o Relidad?
by DarkSoundwave
Summary: Mmmm... Pues... Como era largo, lo he puesto dentro del primer capitulo. Por Fi! Denle una oportunidad, oki? Arigato n.n


¿Ilusión o realidad?

Resumen.

¿Qué pasaría si nunca hubieran existido los guerreros Z? Que todo ha sido invención de la mente de un joven que busca la forma de dejar su mundo atrás. Nuestro amigos viven nuevas experiencias lejos de la batallas y todo cuanto conocen se convierte en un simple sueño.

Comienzo.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_ Fue lo único que pudo coordinar la mente febril de Dende al abrir los ojos y no encontrarse en el Templo Sagrado.

-¡Doctor! ¡Ya despierta!- Grita una voz que se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-_¿Piccolo-sensei?_

-¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?

Dende semi-abrió los ojos, encontrándose con otros de color jade. El joven observó aquella mirada durante unos instantes; le resultaba muy familiar, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguno de sus amigos, solo en los ojos de su sensei y Piccolo tenia los ojos azabaches, como el resto de los namekianos.

-Me has tenido muy preocupado, hijo.

No había duda, aquella era la voz de Piccolo, pero la persona que tenía delante no era él, no podía serlo ¿o sí? El hombre que tenía en frente era un humano normal y corriente, vestido con un traje formal; su pelo era corto y bien peinado, bueno… no tan bien peinado… se notaba en su rostro que había pasado varios días sin dormir en condiciones; lo delataban las orejas que tenía, a parte de la expresión de sus ojos, que denotaban cansancio.

Dende siguió observando al adulto que tenía al lado, estudiando cada detalle de su cuerpo, hasta pararse en uno de sus brazos, donde una fea cicatriz marcaba aquel musculoso brazo cerca del hombro.

-¿Piccolo-sensei?- Preguntó Dende en un susurro.

-¿Piccolo-sensei?- El adulto lo mira con extrañeza.- Hijo. Soy tu padre.- Le toca la frente.- Aún estas caliente.

El joven sintió un escalofrió al tener contacto con aquella piel tersa. Ya no tenía dudas, era la voz de Piccolo aunque… ¿Por qué le había dicho que era su padre? ¿Y por qué parecía un humano?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre vestido con una bata pasó al interior de la estancia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Sr. Daimaoh?

Aquella, sin duda alguna, era la voz del padre de Bulma, el Sr. Brief. El hombre fue donde Dende y le tomo la temperatura con un termómetro; mientras esperaba a que el aparatito terminara de calcular su temperatura corporal del joven, el adulto tomó una de sus muñecas para tomarle el pulso, encontrándolo más normalizado que otras veces.

-36'5.- Dijo el Dr. Brief cuando le quitó el termómetro de la boca a Dende.- Está progresando muy rápido, mejor que los otros pacientes que contrajeron la misma enfermedad.

-¿Cuándo me lo podré llevar a casa?- Pregunto Daimaoh.

-Hoy mismo si quiere.- Contesto el médico.- Ya no tiene fiebre y sus otros hijos deban de estar preocupados por usted y su hermano. Manténgalo en cama un par de días más; que tome mucho líquido y el medicamento que le voy a recetar ahora. Sí recae, llámeme o tráigalo de nuevo al hospital. Ha sido muy fuerte para un chico tan joven.

Daimaoh asintió.

-Te dejó un momento solo, hijo.- Dijo su "padre".- Salgo un segundo con el doctor. Ahora regreso.- Acaricia la cabeza de Dende y sale de la habitación.

¿Qué había sido todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué demonios hacia él vestido con una bata de hospital? Sin duda alguna, había perdido la cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría Piccolo-sensei de él cuando le contara que había estado soñando con ese tipo de cosas? ¡Un momento!

Dende miró hacia el reflejo de la ventana que tenía al lado y abrió tamaño ojos. Su cuerpo ¿Qué le había pasado? Su rostro, sus manos ¡TODO! Su cuerpo entero había cambiado.

Tenía aspecto de humano, con el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza. Su piel era blanca, señal que había estado muy enfermo. Sus ojos azules, expresaban cansancio y sueño, aunque él no tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo, más bien todo los contrario.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Daimaoh pasó al interior de la habitación con una mochila donde llevaba las cosas de Dende. El adulto cargo al joven con cuidado, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida. Salieron del hospital, siendo recibidos por la brillante luz solar.

Daimaoh camino con su hijo en cuesta hasta su vehículo, depositando con sumo cuidado al muchacho en el asiento de copiloto.

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa estuvieron muy callados; por un lado, Dende estaba nervioso, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado; por el otro, Daimaoh ponía toda su atención en la carretera.

Entraron en una barriada de casas muy lujosas. Había domicilios de todo tipo de formas, colores y tamaños; una en especial llamó la atención de Dende, aunque no sabía porque. Era una casa antigua, con gárgolas coronando el tejado, un jardín muy descuidado y las paredes pintadas de un tétrico color negro.

El automóvil fue aminorando la velocidad al pasar por entre unas verjas de acero, bordeadas por matorrales en perfectas condiciones y formas.

-¡Buenas Tardes, Señor!- Dijeron la acometida de Bienvenida de la casa.

Los sirvientes de la mansión salieron a recibirlos, colocados en fila delante de la puerta principal.

-¿Y mis hijos?- Preguntó Daimaoh, cargando a Dende para sacarlo del coche.

-El señorito Kargo está en la biblioteca haciendo sus tareas de la escuela y el joven Junior anda por sus aposentos, no sabemos con exactitud que hace, Señor.- Informó un mayordomo, un hombre alto, vestido con un esmoquin negro y pelo corto. Sus ojos marrones vieron con solemnidad a Dende, quien se cohibió un poco al devolverle la mirada.

-Bien.- Daimaoh entró en la casa con su preciada carga.

El recibidor era inmenso, más grande que el de la Cap. Corp., incluso más que el de su Templo. El piso inferior contaba con una cocina lujosa donde varios chef's preparaban una suculenta cena, un salón decorado con muebles caros, un comedor donde se hacían las comidas importantes o fiestas para los ricachoñes de los amigos de Daimaoh y otro comedor más pequeño donde la familia hacia todas las comidas diarias.

El segundo piso era otro mundo; había una biblioteca, el dormitorio de una persona que Dende no conocía, el despacho de su padre, un "pequeño" gimnasio y la sala de estudios.

El tercer pavimento lo formaban las habitaciones de su padre, su hermano menor y él. Y el último era el área privada del hijo mayor de Daimaoh, al cual, no se atrevía a mirar directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí estarás mejor.- Daimaoh metió en su camastro a Dende.

La cama del joven era muy mullida y caliente, con muchas mantas y sábanas de la tela más suave que Dende hubiera tocado en su vida.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.- El adulto deposito un beso en la frente del muchacho y lo recostó.- Descansa. Más tarde haré que te suban la cena.- Dende asintió y Daimaoh lo dejó solo.

El joven observó su habitación durante unos minutos. Un robusto guardarropa de madera de caoba, decorado con relieves en forma de flor; un escritorio con varios cuadernos y libros encima suya; un alto espejo descansaba cerca de la ventana, donde había un hermoso balcón adornado con flores de todo tipo de colores.

-_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Dónde y cómo estarán los demás?_ ¿Eh?- Dende miró hacia la puerta cuando está se abrió.

-¿Nii-san?- Preguntó una voz inocente.

Un niño pequeño, de cerca 7 años, asomó la cabecita por el marco de la puerta. Era también rubio, de ojitos claros y cara redondita. Vestía con un traje informal y su pelo había sido medio domado por el peine y agua fría.

-Pasa.- Dijo Dende con una sonrisa.

El pequeño sonrió y fue corriendo hacia el camastro de su hermano mediano, subiéndose en él de un saltito.

-¿Cómo te sientes, nii-san?- Preguntó el chiquillo, observando a Dende.

-Mejor.- Contestó con la voz algo quebrada.- Un poco cansado ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien.- Respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Has vuelto. Pensé que me había librado de ti por fin.- Dijo una voz fría desde la puerta.

El pequeño se estremeció de miedo al oír aquella gélida y maliciosa voz; lo mismo le pasó a Dende. Bajo el umbral de la puerta, el hermano mayor de la familia Daimaoh veía con seriedad a sus parientes, quienes se encogían de miedo es sus sitios.

El adolescente tenía el pelo corto, negro y de punta, bastante desordenado a comparación de su hermanito y padre. Usaba unos gastados jeans negros, unas deportivas blancas muy sucias, una bandana roja atada a la frente, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un collar de púas amarrada en las muñecas y cuello.

-¡¡¡Vegeta!!! ¡¡¡Deja en paz a tus hermanos!!!- Grito Daimaoh desde su despacho.

-¡¡¡Haré lo que me venga en vagas, viejo!!!- Gritó de vuelta Vegeta, mirando por la barandilla.

-Ya basta.- Dijo un voz gélida a espalda de Vegeta.

-Hombre. El que faltaba. Pero si tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos, que a Ju-ni-or.- Dijo con sorna Vegeta, volviéndose hacia un chico mayor que él, vestido con un traje informal negro. Su cabellera azabache la llevaba recogida en una coleta caballo.

-Largo.- Gruño Junior.- O te echare de aquí a patadas.

Vegeta empezó a reírse a carcajada pura.

-No me hagas reír. ¿Tú? ¿Pegando a alguien? ¡Por favor!- Vegeta se ríe a carcajada pura delante de la cara de Junior.

No hizo falta nada más para que Junior golpeara seriamente a su hermanastro en el rostro.

-No te burles de mí, insecto.- Gruño Junior, agarrando de la pechera de la camiseta a Vegeta.- Puedo hacerte trisas si así lo deseo.

-¡Junior! ¡Suelta ahora mismo a tu hermano!- Gritó una mujer en el descansillo entre los pisos segundo y tercero.

Una dama de pelos azules, largo y liso llego donde los dos adolescentes, abrazando protectora mente a su hijito adorado de la vida. Vegeta miró con una sonrisita en los labios a su hermanastro, quien hacia todo lo posible por no perder la compostura y portarse como un verdadero caballero.

-Lo siento, madre.- Junior hace una reverencia.- No volverá a ocurrir.- Aseguro.

- No quiero que te vuelvas ha poner tus manos en mi cachito de pan, ¿Entendido?- Regaño la mujer, que no era otra que Bulma, la esposa de Daimaoh.

-Entendido.- Junior asintió y pasó al interior de la habitación de Dende, dejando a Vegeta con la sobre protectora de su madre.- ¿Os encontráis bien?- Pregunto a los pequeños cuando se quedaron solos en la planta.

-Sí.- Respondió con voz temblorosa Kargo, aun abrazado a Dende, quien tampoco dejaba de temblar por asombroso que le pareciese.

Junior camino hasta el camastro de su hermanito, sentándose en el borde de está; sólo estando en aquel lugar, junto a su hermanos biológicos, era capaz de sonreír sin sentirse traicionar a su difunta madre.

Hacía varios años atrás, Daimaoh se había divorciado de su primera esposa, dejándole un pequeño Junior que no entendía porque su padre los abandonaba estando su madre embarazada de un segundo hijo.

Tiempo después, el pequeño crío escucho una conversación telefónica donde su padre hablaba muy malamente con su madre de una cosa que tampoco fue capaz de comprender.

Sólo cuando su madre murió al dar a luz a Kargo, su hermano más pequeño, comprendió todo lo que había pasado cuando él era pequeño. Aquel día sus padres habían estado discutiendo sobre el futuro de sus hijos y el nuevo compromiso de Daimaoh con Bulma, compañera de trabajo y bufete de abogados.

En el mismo instante en que los tres pequeños pisaron la monumental mansión de su padre, Junior juro hacerle recordar a su padre todos los días de su miserable vida, a su venerada madre que lo había rendido al máximo para que a ellos nunca les faltara nada.

-Nii-san ¿Podemos dormir esta noche contigo?- Pregunto Inocentemente Kargo.

-Sabes que no podéis. Cada uno tenemos nuestras habitaciones y no podemos dejar que los amigos de nuestro padre nos intimiden.- Respondió con seriedad Junior.- Tenemos que hacer acoplo de ánimos y valor para soportar a esos mal educados hasta el final. No podemos dejar en mal lugar a nuestra madre.

El adolescente puso una mano en la cabeza de sus hermanitos y les revolvió el pelo, sonriendo ligeramente, aunque Dende pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza que había en su corazón.

A pesar de tener porte de humano, los ojos de su sensei no habían cambiado nada; siempre serios, siempre distantes. Había comenzado a pensar que tal vez, todo lo que él conocía, había sido producto de su enfermedad y que todas las personas que conocían habían acabado en sus sueños por simple anheló de querer volver a verlos.

-¡Dende!- Junior chasquea sus dedos bajo la nariz de su hermano.- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te vuelves a sentir mal?- Preguntó con preocupación evidente. Él era el encargado de velar por sus hermanos menores; se lo había prometido a su madre en su lecho de muerte.

-No.- Dende meneó la cabeza hacia los lados y sonrió.- Sólo pensaba. No tienes porque preocuparte. En serio.- Aseguro.

-Está bien.- Se levanta de la cama y carga a Kargo.- Sí te vuelves a sentir mal, avísame. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que haga falta.

El joven asintió y vio como sus hermanos abandonaban la estancia para dejarlo descansar.

Continuara…

_¡¡¡HAI!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Muchas Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué les parece? Quedo un tanto rarito ¿no?_

_Espero que dejen algún reviews. ¡¡Por fi!! No sean malos._

_Les prometo que lo continuare tan pronto como pueda._

_Arigato…_

_Alarian Xatner._


End file.
